


just coffee

by Firestorm0108



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: i was asked if i could do clarice/ andy so here we go





	1. simple plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



The plan was simple use Lorna’s blueprints of the hellfire club’s base and have Clarice and John sneak in and see what they could get off the computers with a virus one of their contacts gave them which copies the information and leaves a trojan horse to allow access later. They sat in a car opposite the building as Clarice studied the blueprints one last time before they got out and walked into an alleyway which was secluded, Clarice looked around before she opened a portal leading into the building as John jumped through with Clarice jumped through after as the portal shut behind her. As she looked in the hallway she motioned to the right “this way” she said as she started to walk before turning back and realising John was just looking in the other direction before turning to her “you go to the server room i'm going to scout the rest of the compound” he said as he turnt and jogged off leaving her promising to punch him later as she walked down the hallway following the directions from the blueprints. As she turned into the server room she implanted the usb drive as she hears a voice from behind her “long time no see” as she turned and saw Andy leaning in the doorway. “Andy?” she asked surprised “why are you surprised i do live here” he said as she looked at him flustered.

“so, how are you?” Andy asked at the obviously flustered Clarise “uhh” was all she managed to say as he shook his head “don't worry i'm not going to fight you or anything” he said trying to calm her “i knew you were coming” he continued as she looked at him “how?” she asked as he smirked “Lorna is a good liar but not to those who actually know her” he shrugged “i knew about her talking to Marcos since the raid to save John” he said explaining “i saw the blueprints in her room with a date in the corner so i just kinda came here every half hour or so because i'm curious” he said “so it wasn't just good timing then” Clarice said with a laugh as he smiled and shook his head “no this was about the 10th time i've been down here. “What do you want??” Andy asked curiously surprising Clarise “What do you mean?” she asked “well i know what Lauren wants” he said using his index finger to tap his forehead “kinda hard not to” he laughed “my parents want the family together, Marcos wants Lauren and vice versa on that” he said calmly “then all John really wants is to see the underground succeed” Andy shrugged as Clarice just looked at him surprised about how grown up h was now considering how he was when they first met, not just mentally but physically as well. “So?” he asked with a curious tone “well…” she said as Andy just smiled and walked up to her as her breath hitched in her throat “what is it?” he asked with his head turned to the side which she found cute. “I just want something normal in my life” she said honestly as Andy smiled “normal” he muttered “not even sure i know what that means anymore” Andy scoffed to himself as she nodded to agree. “Let's find out” Andy said as Clarice looked at him confused as he pulled picked up a pen from the desk behind her, noticing the usb, as he wrote down a time and location on a post-note and handed it to her. “Let's go for coffee” he says “no powers no talk of uprising or war just two normal people going and getting coffee” he said as she shrugged “i'm not sure…” she said as he raised his hand “then how about a deal?” he asked “you come for coffee and i won't mention the usb drive to anyone” he said motioning behind her as she dropped her head sighing “so you caught onto that?” she said as he smiled “come it’ll be a blast” he said as a small smile broke across her face as she finally nodded “i’ll be there” she said as he smiled wider and backed to the door “that's great” he said as he went to turn around as someone came through the door and saw them both “what is she doing here” the guard said drawing his gun as Andy raised his hand and the guard shot out the door and slammed into the wall in the hallway as the guard was knocked unconscious “you ok?” he asked turning to her as she just smiled at him “me i'm pretty sure just got in a hundred different types of trouble with the hellfire club” she said as he looked at her and shrugged “i'm a Stuker so i have wiggle room” he said walking over to the guard “i can't believe he tried to shoot you” Andy said as she looked at him “he would of if you weren't here” she said as he smiled and looked back at her “so does that mean the coffee is a definite thing?” he asked as she removed the usb and smiled back at him “as long as you don't forget” she said as she kissed his cheek. “Oh i wouldn't miss it for the world” he said as he walked with her till the alarms went off and she looked at him “what does that mean?” she asked Andy as he looked at her “by any chance was there anyone else with you in this little excursion?” he asked as she nodded “John” she said as he sighed “in which case that means that they found him as John shot round the corner “we have to go” he yelled as he looked at Andy “why are you here?” he asked “just go” Andy said as he looked behind John as he winked at Clarice “see you tomorrow” as he walked the way John came as he turned back “run” he said as he shot off down the corridor and Clarice opened a portal that her and John jumped through.


	2. coffee

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?!” Esme screamed at Andy as he was playing his game, it was the next morning, he sighed “this is about the guard isn't it?” he asked as she looked at him “you thru him against a wall and cracked his skull!” she said trying to sound calm as he shrugged “he pulled a gun i panicked” he said as he went back to his game as she grabbed the controls “hey” he protested as his character was shot and died as he looked at her “you realise you just got me killed right?” he asked her annoyed as she just looked at him astounded. “You helped intruders escape” she said bluntly as he looked at her “i saved my friends life from your people” he said pointing at her “my people?” she asked as Andy cursed himself under his breath. “Are you with us or against us Andy?” she asked “cause if you're against us you know where the door is” Esme said as Andy stood and walked up to her. “Look i agree with your cause that's why i'm here, but sometimes your means go beyond what i expected” he said looking at her as he moved his eyes to his watch. He picked up some folded clothes from the corner of his bed and took of his current shirt. “We’re not done here Andy” she said as he looked at her “then watch” Andy said semi-bluffing knowing he definitely wasn't going to be late to this coffee date, was it a date? As Esme looked at him button up his white shirt and adjust the collar “fine” she said as she walked out of the room leaving Andy to get ready. 

As Clarice was looking at the post-note smiling as John walked in “you can't really be going to this” John said looking at Clarice and the note in her hand as she stood “of course i am” she said looking at him “but he can't be trusted” John said frustrated, he had been trying to convince her since they got back into the car yesterday “he saved my life” she said as John ran his finger through his hair in frustration “for all you know that could of been staged” he said as Clarice looked at him “you really think Andy is manipulating me?” she asked as John thought for a second “we both know who he is he wouldn't do that” Clarice finished as John wanted to argue but didn't know what to say. “Fine just be careful” he said as she smiled and walked out. 

As she stood on the side of the road a new model sports car pulled up next to her as the widow rolled down and she saw Andy sitting in the driver seat “hey” he said smiling “ready for coffee?” he asked as she smiled and nodded, opening the door and sitting in the sports car “how did you get this” she asked looking at the inside of the sports car as he smiled “it's the inner circles but i just kinda borrowed it” he said smiling “i wanted to pull out all the stops” he shrugged as he pulled out into the road as he drove to a little coffee shop on the upper side of town as they walked in and found a little table and waited to be served “so how much trouble are you in?” she asked him as he smirked before sitting back “well they are definitely not happy with me” he said as he looked at her smiling “then why are you smiling?” she asked as he looked at her before leaning over the table “because i've been picturing this all day” as he kissed her, taking her by surprise for a second before she kissed back. The kiss was broke when a barista awkwardly choughed as they realised he had their coffee’s as Andy smiled at him and pulled out a $20 note and gave it to him “thanks” he said as both of their cheeks were bright red “so that was fun” he said stupidly as she laughed and he just put his head in his hands “i didn't say that” he muttered as she just smiled and nodded “yes you did” she said as he just hid his face behind his coffee cup. “So how much trouble are you in?” Andy asked this time as she just shook her head “John wasn't happy i came but it was like you said he only ever cared about the underground so why should he get to tell me what to do” she said as Andy nodded as he looked out the window and cursed “what is it?” she asked as she went to look to as Andy grabbed her arm as she looked back at him “what is it?” she asked as Andy looked at her “that car is one of the purifiers cars” he said as she looked at him shocked “are you sure” as he nodded “we have a lot of intel on them” he said as he saw three people get out of the car as he gave Clarice the keys to his car “go to the carpark and get the car i'll distract them” he said as she nodded as she went to the bathroom, probably to open a portal Andy guessed as he got up and walked out the coffee shop as the three men trained their guns on his as the middle one spoke “hands on your head or we’ll kill you then your girlfriend in the shop” Andy just looked at them as he focused on the car as it exploded distracting them as he sent a wave of force towards them sending them flying “why wont you just leave me alone” Andy yelled as he pulled his fist apart as the guns were torn apart as the men reached for it. As he was looking at them the sports care appeared behind him as the door swung open and the Clarice jumped into the passenger seat as Andy jumped into the driver seat slammed the door and shot off down the street leaving tire tracks behind them. “Well that was fun” Clarice said as Andy laughed “yeah” he nodded as he pulled into a empty car park and parked on the second to top level. “Are we just going to wait them out” Clarice asked as Andy nodded smiling “my company that bad?” he asked in mock offence as she shook her head not quite she said pulling him closer by his shirt and kissing him as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of himself as the kiss deepened 


	3. maybe a little more than coffee

As they kissed Clarice moaned into Andy's mouth which caused him to buck his hips which caused her to smile “i think we should go somewhere with more space she said as he opened the door and got off him causing him to have an annoyed moan at the loss of contact “you’re killing me here” he said as she just smirked and opened a portal to what looked like a hotel room “are you coming or not?” she asked as he shot through the portal making her smile as she stepped through herself as it closed behind them. As she stepped through he tackled her with a kiss causing her to be pinned to the wall as he kissed down her neck “what about the car” she gasped through the pleasure as Andy threw car keys on the table next to them as he continued to kiss her neck as she just smiled and pulled him back to a kiss. They were like different people, he was never normally this confident, and he’d never seen her so forceful and passionate. The kiss deepened as he was tugging at his shirt as he pulled it off and threw it behind himself as she took the time apart to remove hers as he smiled with an eyebrow raised “no bra?” he asked seeing her perfect orbs were completely bare as he went down and kissed her right while playing with her left as she moaned out “you complain” she asked through the moan as he just moaned into he breast “definitely not” he said as his hand came off her breast and he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed as she pulled him on top of her not breaking contact as she kept moaning as Andy's hand squeezed her perky ass as she moaned louder. His hand trailed from her ass cheek and around to her, under her skirt, and to her slit causing her to gasp with a sharp intake of breath as he smiled into her breast. Making his way back up to kiss her on the lips. It was full of passion and intense as the kiss seemed to say everything as he sunk 2 fingers into her, she was tight, his fingers barely fit as he used his thumb rubbed her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure as her fingers dug into the back of his shoulders he pumped in slowly to start with as he quickly increased the pace causing her to arc her back as he went back to kissing her neck adding to her pleasure as her orgasm started to stir deep within her as she whimpered “Andy… i'm, i'm gonna…” the rest was cut off as Andy sped up his movements causing her to climax and scream in ecstasy as he slowly pumped her helping her ride out the pleasure for as long as she could as she sit there panting she looked over at Andy smiling as she tugged at his jeans “loose these” she said “now” she added as he removed his jeans and pants as she removed her pants and skirt as he positioned himself on top of her and teased her entrance with his tip causing her to whimper as she begged “please...Andy” she said as he slowly entered her causing them both to moan loudly as she squeezed him as she pulled him close and whispered “your so big” as she wrapped her legs around the back of his and pulled him in deeper so his entire length was in her as they both filled with pleasure as Andy pulled out he slammed right back into her causing her to scream in ecstasy as she climaxed once again as he continued to pump in and out of her cursing each time which made her smile. He made her cum 6 more times till he felt his climax start to appear as he sped up only increasing Clarice’s pleasure as they both climaxed together as Andy emptied inside of her as they both lay on the bed panting and sweaty as Clarice rest her head on Andy’s chest following his heart beat as she smiled “i love you” she whispered as Andy replied “i love you too “ as he kissed the top of her head. “So” she said looking up at him “what now?” she asked as he thought for a second “after that whatever you want” he said as they laughed “well there's one thing i want to try” she said as she whispered something in his ear and he smiled and nodded “well if you insist” he replied as she laid on her front as Andy spread her cheeks and eased into her ass as she cursed in a mix of pain and pleasure becoming more and more pleasure as Andy buried himself fully into her as he whispered into her ear “you’re literally perfect” he said as she laughed a little as he pulled out and slammed back into her as fast as he could in relentless bombardment of pounds as she was overcome with pure pleasure as she tightened her muscles in her arse to increase the joy for Andy as he cursed again before he unloaded again into her ass as they both sighed as he collapsed to the side and she looked at him “we have to do that more” she said as he weakly nodded “god i love you” he said as she laughed into his neck “you got one more load?” she asked as he raised an eyebrow “only one way to find out” he mumbled as she kissed down his neck then his abs before reaching his member which was semi-hard as she kissed the top and took the top 6 inches into her mouth, Andy was roughly 9 inches long and 3.5 inches in width which impressed Clarice a lot. As she worked what she couldn't fit in her mouth Andy became fully erect as his hands ran through her hair as he cursed as she took even more in her mouth trying to force herself to get it all but not being able to get the last inch as she looked at him and he understood as he gripped her hair as he pulled her off him and forced her down making her take the whole thing making her choke as he held her there for a few seconds before releasing her as she came up for air before smiling at him “do it again” he grabbed the back of her head even harder as he face fucked this beautiful woman as she tried to hold back involuntary tears, as she was in reality ,loving it as he sped up before slamming her all the way down and unloading in her throat as he sighed “that it i'm done” he said as she climbed up is body and collapsed on his chest again “same again tomorrow?” she asked as he laughed “your going to be the death of me” he said as she laughed “that's a no?” she asked as he laughed as well “i never said that” he muttered as he kissed her head again as they fell asleep just like that.


End file.
